The present invention relates to mechanisms for supporting a keyboard in a desired adjusted position relative to a CRT unit supporting table or work station in a manner intended to minimize operator fatigue, during use of such keyboard.
Mechanisms of various types have been proposed for use in supporting keyboards or other business machines for movement between use and non-use or storage positions or to permit the use position thereof to be adjusted for purposes of minimizing operator fatigue. However, prior units of which we are aware appear to suffer from one or more drawbacks including cost of manufacture, difficulty of installation, inability to permit suspension thereof directly beneath a desk or table top without requiring alteration of the latter, limited adjustment capability and/or lack of convenient mode of adjustment.